Detrás su mirada triste
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: Hay sólo un cosa que se oculta detrás de sus ojos tristes, tan complicado y tan simple,Deseo de Amor, pero la pelea no tiene sentido si uno de los amantes no corresponde al sentimiento.Kaname ha aceptado que tal vez este no sea su camino para ser feliz
1. Chapter 1

Amor, amar… amar es cuando anhelas la felicidad del otro, amor es cuando proteges a esa persona que es especial para ti, sus sueños, sus anhelos y de repente todo aquello se vuelve también parte de tu vida. Pero…

Proteger, no es sinónimo de amar, porque puede haber miles de razones por las cuales se protege a esta persona…

"_Decidí dejarte pero no porque realmente quisiera…soy muy egoísta, me he dicho muchas veces, el olor de rosas de tu cabello me embriaga, pero me duele el corazón al pensar que tú no eres feliz._

_Una vez una hermosa mujer me dijo, que el amor es lo que cura todos los males, cuando le mire a los ojos entonces lo comprendí, planifique todo desde hace 10 años excepto que te enamoraras de él, que tu corazón quedara dividido a la mitad. No te dejo porque me haya rendido, no te dejo porque quiera abandonarte._

_Sólo te abandono para que de ese modo, tu puedas conseguir esa medicina que yo no pude obtener, porque yo se que si elijo por ti, si cedo la mitad que me pertenece de tu corazón, si ya no sientes agradecimiento, entonces podrás ser feliz, aunque sea al lado de él y no a lado mío._

_El amor, es lo que cura todos los males, el amor es lo que difumina a la soledad"_

_-Kuran Kaname_

En aquel frio invierno, como hace 10 años, aquel hermosa figura masculina caminaba sobre las nieve, llevando entre sus brazos a su princesa inconsciente, para otra vez dejarla con su amigo el cazador el cual lo cuido días anteriores.

Flash Back [5 días atrás]

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que ella había venido a vivir con su "hermano", en aquella nostálgica noche, algo diferente había ocurrido, por alguna extraña razón, su corazón se tiño más al volver a ver, aquella pulsera que en el pasado le habían regalado.

Parecía tenerle engatusada y su mirada se tornaba cristalina, en el momento en que el recuerdo de aquel beso con el de cabellos claros apareció.

-Zero… - Si lo extrañaba, anhelaba verlo, le dolía el corazón al pensar en él, pero mas que dolía recordar lo mucho que la odiaba.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando ver al dueño del castillo. Para Yuuki el tiempo mirando dichoso objeto la había hecho olvidarse de la realidad, al punto de que no pudo percatarse de la presencia de quien tanto la amaba. Kaname le abrazo por la espalda, asustándola un poco, como siempre tan imponente, cargo a la chica hacia la cama, mientras acariciaba su cara.

Tenía unas ansias de beber su sangre, ella apenas y entendía que pasaba. Claro, él llevaba en "ayunas" mas de que 4 días, demasiado para un vampiro y mas teniendo la sangre de su ser amado tan cerca, parecía un animal incontrolable.

No ahora no…Kaname-sempai- le suplico en un susurro, sin embargo el no la había escuchado ya era algo tarde, mientras aun con suma delicadeza penetraba con sus colmillos su piel, pero aquel suplicio era por algo distinto…aquella petición…

_Pensé…que alguna lo olvidarías, pensé que podía…mientras te amara con el poco calor de mi corazón_

Aquella escena se presencio en su mente, si, los verdaderos deseos de su amada, lo que Yuuki minutos antes de que el entrará a la habitación había pensando.

Sus colmillos salieron de su fina carne, más temprano de lo normal, provocándole un latido de preocupación a la joven.

_Pensé que podría soportarlo…_

Levanto ligeramente su rostro, viéndola, para después voltear hacia un lado, un semblante extraño lo adorno, uno que ella nunca antes había conocido.

-Kaname-sempai- si ella lo sabia, sus pensamientos estaban tan frescos.

-Descansa, Yuuki…- Y salió de la habitación si verla una vez más.

_Definitivamente…me queda el consuelo de que yo di todo lo que pude…_

Se sentía culpable…aquellos otros días más, tratando de remediarlo ella lo esperaba, pero él repetía la misma rutina. Estando en la puerta principal en donde lo recibía, Kaname tan sólo repetía su nombre y acariciaba su cabeza, como el aliento que le da un padre a un hijo, regalándole la mejor sonrisa que pudiera y se encerraba en su cuarto bajo el pretexto de tener que cumplir con sus deberes con el consejo.

-Kaname-sempai- menciono su nombre lo cual lo detuvo antes de que él se fuera a encerrar de nuevo- Lo siento- dijo apenada, agachando la mirada.

- No tienes porque…- Eso fue lo último que menciono, dándole otra sonrisa, lo menos que quería es que ella estuviera mal también.

-No. Kaname-sempai- corrió hacia él abrazándolo, sus mejillas se habían colorado y estaba de nuevo llorando, él correspondió, mientras le regalaba tiernas caricias. Una luz purpura brilló, Yuuki cayo inconsciente ante los poderes del vampiro.

_No significa que te deje de amar, es sólo que ya no puedo más_

No, perdóname tú a mi, Yuuki…

Fin de Flash Back

El frio no se había ido, pero las lágrimas de la princesa purasangre envolvían todo en calidez. Kaien acaricio el rostro de su adorable hija, sonrío un poco para si mismo, aunque mantenía nostalgia.

Un joven permanecía afuera de la habitación, con una ola de emociones en su pecho. Mientras mantenía una pistola en su mano, miro de reojo la escena, Yuuki había vuelto, estaba ahí, descansando en la cama

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Y que hacia ahí? Porque aquel vampiro la había abandonado, ¿porque lo vio partir? Que acaso ya se harto de ella y sobre todas las cosas, como debería el reaccionar. Sus sentimientos…no habían cambiado aun con el paso de los años.

Se deslizo despacio hasta quedar en el suelo afuera de aquella habitación.

Notas: bueno este es mi primer fan-fic de Vampire Knight, en especial se va a tratar de Kaname, por eso, Fans de Zero, no se ilusionen mucho, espero les agrade =)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"_**Kuran Kaname, el legitimo rey de los seres de la noche, tres años desde su desaparición"**_

"_Debido a los recientes cambios en mi vida…y mi necesidad de proteger esta academia con la ultima partícula de mi sangre, deje de preguntarme la razón por la cual Kaname-sama me regreso a ella"_

Miro el cielo nocturno, desde aquel techo de su dormitorio, habían sido dos años de guerra, en que las razas por falta del líder purasangre pelearon, pero con el poder de los nuevos cazadores y los esfuerzos, volvieron a establecer la academia, aunque….eso creían.

Admirando aun el cielo oscuro de la eterna noche…- Si, ya deje de preguntarme...-mañana seria un día especial, aquel día en que ella dejaría de ser uno de los guardianes de la escuela, para convertirse oficialmente en una cazadora de vampiros. Con tranquilidad bajo del lugar para regresar a su lecho, en donde le esperaba su "familia"

-Mañana ya será el día- susurró Cross, mientras servía la cena, sentado en la mesa ya se encontraba Zero al momento en que la puerta se abrió, lo antes dicho ya hasta parecía planeado. Yuuki sonrió.

- ¿Por que ellos tienen que estar ahí también? – Pregunto Zero, refiriéndose a "Ellos" a la clase Nocturna que había que aun se constituía de la clase noble de vampiros que estaban antes al mando de Kaname – Sólo es la "declaración" de Yuuki como cazadora.

- Mi querida hija seguirá mis pasos como "el vampiro sin colmillos"

- No es así – Negó Yuuki

-Esto es patético…- el lugar se silencio y se incomodo – Tu NO ERES humano – proclamo Zero disgustado- ¿como podemos estar seguros de que no nos traicionaras, o nos usaras? Los de tu raza son así.

Su mirada se entristeció, mientras Kaien veía todo neutral, este tipo de discusiones eran normales ya en su casa

-No, no es así…

Zero se había permaneció callado aun bastante enojado y tenso, observo los gestos de la ahora mujer, mientras poco a poco se fue relajando ante el rechazo de crear una discusión de Yuuki, a veces con esa forma de reaccionar de ella, le daba la sensación de que ya se había resignado de todo.

A veces se preguntaba porque seguía actuando así, Yuuki se había esmerado por cambiar, tomaba como él tabletas de sangre y no tocaba a ningún ser vivo para alimentarse. Incluso había logrado la voluntad que tanto anhela él, para poder soportar el deseo, tal vez, eso era algo que admiraba y al a vez envidiaba de ella.

"_Siempre hubo una persona, a que realmente quise proteger, siempre hubo…Y estos últimos meses me he estado haciendo a la idea de que tu eres lo que eres, y las cosas no van a cambiar, pero tampoco te puedo culpar por ello. Yo siempre amare, todo lo que tu eres."_

Camino en dirección hacia ella en silencio, poso su mano sobre su cabeza, acaricio sus cabellos y se retiro del lugar.

La noche cedió su lugar al día dejándole nervios y una ansiedad a la princesa purasangre, hoy seria el día en que negaría por completo su naturaleza vampírica, ante una sociedad de cazadores de seres como ella

**Hay enormes diferencias entre los seres de la noche y los seres "del día", pero también similitudes, sin embargo eso es algo que ninguna de las razas ha querido aceptar, a lo largo de los años.**

-El vampiro sin colmillos…- susurro uno de los miembros, en aquella habitación se encontraban tanto los representantes de la asociación de los cazadores como los estudiantes vampiros de la clase noble que habitaba la clase nocturna.

- Si...- afirmo Yuuki arrodillada de quien serian sus superiores, con todo respeto – Si eres la hija de Kaien enorgullecerás ese apodo. lo se – sonrió el adulto. Pasando de esto, ya tenemos una misión para ti, y no sólo para ti. Kaien…

Los observo, esta misión, es la más importante, y en este caso tu misión como cazador, como cazadores, observo también al chico que se encontraba en la habitación, era claro que Kaien los había elegido para que tomaran la misión- Sera proteger a un ser humano…

Aquello impacto a algunos de los espectadores, ¿un humano?- Si, debes proteger a Scarlette – saco una foto de la señorita, una tierna joven de unos aproximadamente 20 años, de complexión delgada, bastante blanca y cabellos finos castaños.

Tu sabes porque Kaien, por eso te dejo esto a tus manos, tu sabes, que él lo desearía así.

-Lo se, la protegeré con mi vida, como si fuese mi hija, lo hare por él.

**La peor deshonra para un humano es convertirse en vampiro y negarse vampiro**

**Pero la peor deshonra para un vampiro no es negarse vampiro, es algo más…**

Director, ¿quien es esta chica? – pregunto Zero en la acostumbrada hora de la cena mientras Yuuki si se encargaba de hacer lo que se tiene que hacer esa hora, disfrutar de su sopa con pollo.

No estoy seguro – respondió desatendido – Y no es lo importante, nuestra misión es protegerla, por esa razón ustedes pasaran casi todo el tiempo con ella , en cuanto se mude aquí

¡Que! Yo soy un cazador, no una niñera, no deberías estar haciendo, si ya de por si fue suficiente con tener que soportar a esas tontas cada atardecer todo este tiempo.

Aquella chica, es perseguida como un trofeo, para los vampiros…- el tono de Cross parecía más serio – Jajá así que se un buen chico que trátala bien, ella llegara mañana por la mañana, se quedara en la clase diurna, en donde podrán tenerla bien vigilada – sonrió de oreja a oreja

Yuuki –chan – Esta le miro aun con la pasta en la boca – Se que cuento contigo para que sean buenas amigas y cuides algo más que su cuerpo, si no también su corazón.

Yuuki sólo sonrió.

El amanecer se asomaba por la orilla del mundo y ambos cazadores ya se encontraban listos para recibir a quien debían custodiar. Scarlette, había llegado recientemente en un choche a la academia Cross, siendo recibida con la gran cortesía de por su director.

-Sea bienvenida señorita Scarlette

- Muchas gracias, por aceptarme Cross Kaien – Saludo la jovencita. Ambos jóvenes entraron contemplando a la recién llegada.

- Señorita Scarlette, es un gusto para mi protegerla y resguardarla con nosotros, ellos…son mis amados hijos, también serán sus guardianes.

- Mucho gusto – saludo Yuuki, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de observarla, ella en verdad era muy hermosa, aunque sus rasgos no le parecían familiares. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue aquel objeto que traía a la altura de su cadera – Uhm…disculpa ¿que es eso que traes?

- Esto…- pregunto tocando su propia espada – Yo…supongo que no les dieron toda la información, yo también vengo de una familia de cazadores de vampiros – suspiro – Esta es mi arma, se llama "Tsuki no Katana"

Zero la miro, mostro su desconcierto, pero mas dejo ver su deje de rechazo, había algo en ella que no le gustaba.

La razón por la cual no puedo estar sola por el momento…es que...

No es necesario – interrumpió Cross – Vaya, en verdad eres buena persona, muestras tu corazón con facilidad…

Ya veras que todo sale bien - Afirmo Yuuki, acercándose a Scarlette, esa chica, se parecían tanto, algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

Gracias…- sonrió con dulzura Scarlette – Yuuki-chan! – levanto su mirada con valor viendo directamente a la chica con quien compartía la habitación.

Hay otra razón por la cual estoy aquí, necesito que me hagas un favor, esa razón tiene que ver contigo y sólo tu puedes ayudarme – sonrio tratando de aligerar la carga de sus palabras.

¿He? – Aquello había puesto a Yuuki algo nerviosa y también preocupada- ¿Yo?

Si sólo tu – Afirmo Scarlette- Yuuki necesito que me enseñes a utilizar a mi ¡Tsuki no Katana!


End file.
